Call Your Name
by Jonobear
Summary: Eren can no longer deny his strong feelings for Rivaille. And these feelings may just compromise their fight to retake humanity's lost land. Warnings: Male x Male sexual scenes, violence, gore, and possibly character death.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is Jonobear. This is my first fanfiction for Shingeki no Kyojin, so please bear with me. I just finished the season, and I'm currently reading the manga. I do apologize if my character portrayals are horribly off. I am trying. If you notice any mistakes or anything that should be changed, please let me know and I'll change it right away. This will be a multi-chapter story, so please be on the lookout for further updates. My tumblr, shut-up-jaeger, will be there for news on future updates as well as new things I'll be working on. Reviews make updates faster. And also, if you have anything you'd like to see in any of these chapters, let me know in a review or a message and I'll see what I can do. Thank you so much for reading this. ^^

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Sometimes the memories grew to be too much, and young Eren Jaeger would wake up with a cry, body drenched in sweat. His turqoise-green eyes would fly open, and a single word would leave his lips in a breathy whisper. "Mom.."

This time it was no different and the young soldier found himself awake once again, hands gripping his bed sheets tightly as he gasped. It had been so real, so vivid. He could see every detail, and hear every sound. It was as if it was happening all over again, the colossal titan looming over the wall, the gate being broken, and the titans filing into town one by one. Then, the sickening sight of his mother being eaten right in front of him. It was all enough to bring tears to his eyes again and he silently sobbed.

The chains on his wrists dug into his skin as he moved, the flesh rubbed raw and bleeding now. His eyes closed for a moment, and he sighed. Even after months of fighting on Mankind's side, they still didn't trust him. He was still caged as though he would attack at any moment. They should have realized by now, that he was on their side. He wanted the other titans dead as much as anyone. But I guess in the end it didn't matter. Because in their eyes, he'd always be a monster.

The sound of footsteps entering the dungeon tore him from his thoughts as he frowned. Was it time already? Sure enough, here was Corporal Levi, key in hand as he opened the door to Eren's cell. The man was emotionless as always, not appearing to notice the tears in the young soldiers eyes.

"Oi, brat, you're already awake?" Levi spoke, voice cold, that ever present blank expression on his face. "Good. I didn't want to have to wake you up, because that's always a pain in my ass."

Moving forward swiftly, the man unlocked the chains keeping Eren in place, looking down at the blood caked wrists before glaring at the boy.

"You shouldn't move so much. We don't want you turning into a big ass titan on us in the middle of the night."

"S-sorry.. Sir. I'll try not too." Eren knew his disappointment showed on his face, no matter how much he tried to hide it. He was an open book, always was.

"Tch." Levi scoffed, turning away. "Did you think I'd be concerned for you? There's a shit ton of newbies upstairs that just arrived last night. I'd rather not have them dead before they've started. Not to mention you'd make such a mess."

The boy couldn't help but feel his heart sink at those words. Though, the corporal was right. He didn't have perfect control over his titan form yet. Who knew what he would do? He'd already attacked Mikasa once. There was no saying what he might do to those he didn't recognize at all. Pushing those grim thoughts aside, Eren stood to his feet, wincing at his sore muscles.

"I don't have all day, shitty brat. Hurry up."

"Y-yes Sir." He stammered, hurrying after the elder male. He didn't want to anger the man any more than he already has. Even though it was a futile attempt.

"You're cleaning today, making sure this place is spotless. The newbies made a mess last night." Levi spoke, leading Eren out of the dungeon cell that was his room, "If it isn't up to my standards, you'll do it again until it is."

Walking up the stairs, Eren opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. He knew arguing with Levi was like arguing with a statue. You'd get nowhere, and end up looking like an idiot. So he said nothing, and simply made his way to the dining hall, where his food was waiting for him.

"Eren!" A familiar female voice called out, before a hand touched his wrist, causing him to hiss in pain.

"M-Mikasa.."

The dark haired girl frowned at him, worry in those eyes of hers. As usual. Eren couldn't remember a time that she hadn't been worried about him.

"You're hurt. What happened?"

With a sigh, the young male soldier shook his head. Signaling her to not say anymore as he headed to his seat where Armin had his breakfast waiting for him. He didn't say anything to the blonde next to him as he began to shovel food into his mouth as though he hadn't eaten in weeks, when in reality, it had only been a few days.

There was a scoff behind him and he new that it was the corporal, silently scolding him for being such a slob. Eren ignored if however, and quickly finished his meal before standing.

"Hey Eren, where are you goin'?" It was Jean's voice. The two of them were competitive, always fighting against one another to be the better man. It was a surprise to Eren that Jean was even curious about his whereabouts. "Got a hot date with the corporal?"

That was also a surprise. Sure it was no secret to the others that Eren had feelings for Levi, but he also knew that none of them would willingly say it out loud. Jean was underestimated.

"H-hey! Can it Kerschtein! He'll hear you." Eren hissed under his breath, shooting an angry glare at his comrade. He and Jean may be rivals, but it was usually in a friendly way.

So what the hell was up with this?

"Jean Kirschtein, correct?"

Jean and Eren both grew visibly paler at the sound of that cold, calm, masculine voice that belonged to none other than Lance Corporal Levi himself. Neither had expected the man to be directly behind them. In fact, Eren had assumed, incorrectly of course, that the short man had left to his table to eat in peace.

"Y-yes sir." Jean stammered, standing up to salute the man behind him. His palms were sweating and there was visible fear in his hazel eyes as he looked straight ahead, not wanting to meet the harsh death glare his superior officer was most likely giving him at that current moment.

Levi frowned, steel grey eyes glaring up at the taller, younger man. His gaze was harsh, then again who would expect any less from him? Especially after the blatant accusation that there was something going on between himself and his subordinate.

"I expect this dining hall to be clean by this afternoon Kirschtein. Not a speck of dirt remaining. Understood?"

Jean looked as though he wanted to protest, but Eren beat him too it.

"Sir, it's his day off, he shouldn't have to clean the-."

The raven haired man turned his glare to Eren, who took a step back in defense.

"I don't recall asking you to open your shitty mouth brat. I'll give you your own punishment later, in my office. I expect you to be there by the time I'm done with my food. If you're not, then there will be additional consequences."

Just as Eren was about to turn and storm off, The corporal spoke again.

"And by additional consequences, I mean I'll kick your ass until you you learn your place. An action I doubt you'll be too happy with."

Freezing in his place, Eren swallowed, wanting to protest, but knew once again, it was futile. Instead, he saluted, hand over his heart.

"Yes sir."


	2. Author Note

**Just letting you all know that this will no longer be updated. I'm unsure at the moment if I'll be deleting it.**

**Why? My phone, which is where I typed up all of my chapters, no longer charges, and it's been dead since last night. All of what I had written for all of my stories was on there.**

Why not re-write it? Several reasons:  
1.) A re-written work is never as good.  
2.) I don't have a laptop, just a family computer.  
3.) Said family is religious, and if they saw what I wrote, it would all be deleted anyway.

I apologize for this, but I have no choice. I'm also being kicked out on the 30th of this month, and will probably be living god knows where, because I honestly don't have anywhere to stay.

This would have happened sooner or later, it's just happening a lot sooner than I expected.


End file.
